In general, as a satellite antenna installed on a moving body such as a vehicle, a ship, or a marine structure, a directional satellite antenna is widely used.
The directional satellite antenna has characteristics in that the directional satellite antenna irradiates intensive radio waves only in a particular direction or has high receiving sensitivity with respect to the radio waves in the particular direction. In the case of the directional satellite antenna, a reflector needs to accurately track and to be directed toward a position of a satellite so as to maintain a state of excellently receiving the radio waves, even in an unrest situation such as a movement of a receiver, a direction change, high ocean waves, and various disturbances. Therefore, the satellite antenna is equipped with a satellite tracking device or the like, and as a result, a direction and a rotation of the reflector are controlled.
In this case, if the reflector has an asymmetric weight, an error of control for tracking the satellite exceeds an acceptable range or the direction is controlled in response to a wrong direction. However, even though the reflector itself of the satellite antenna is designed to have a uniform weight, various types of components or devices, for signal transmitting and receiving devices, satellite tracking automatic control devices, a low noise block-down (LNB) converter, and the like, are mounted on a rear surface of the reflector, and as a result, the entire reflector has a non-uniform weight. Therefore, several balance weights are also mounted in order to adjust overall weight balance of the reflector.
However, in the case of the satellite antenna in the related art, the several balance weights needs to be separated one by one from the reflector or a frame on which the reflector is mounted, and then the balance weights needs to be coupled at readjustment positions in order to readjust the weight balance of the reflector, and the operation of adjusting the weight balance is manually performed, and as a result, there are many mistakes such as a number of changes in readjustment positions of one balance weight. Therefore, there is a problem in that the operation of adjusting the weight balance of the reflector is poor in workability because of enormous efforts, long working time, and the like caused by a number of repetitive operations.
In addition, because the balance weight is relatively heavy in weight, considerably heavy labor is required to support and lift up the balance weight. Further, it is difficult to accurately hold the balance weight and perform the work when the balance weight is mounted to be tilted with respect to a horizontal plane. As a result, there are problems in that workability is poor, and there is a high risk that a safety accident will occur.
As literature in the related art, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2006-0124063 (entitled “Three-axis Satellite Antenna”, published on Dec. 5, 2006)